Distant Highway
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Percy is a singer-songwriter and guitarist. Annabeth is dragged to one of his gigs. Will love bloom? Or will someone ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Percy

My life has never been easy. I've worked hard since I was about four, helping my mother bring in money for my ass of a step dad. I was glad when she came home with divorce paper, packed up her clothes and mine,and left that horrible place behind.

That, of course, was years ago. Now, at fourteen years old, I work part time as a musician in a small coffee shop. Or it was, until I started playing there. Then it expanded twice. Let me explain why.

I started playing guitar at the age of five, when my moms boyfriend, my new step dad, offered me a guitar for my birthday. I could always sing, but I was curious about the guitar, and accepted the gift. He gave me some lessons, and I was playing my first songs a year later. At first, I played for fun. Then, the owner heard me play some old tunes, and offered me a hundred dollars to play in his shop. Neither one of us knew just how big of a success I would become.

More people came into the shop, buying coffee and listening to me play and sing artist like Jim Croce and Gordon Lightfoot. One night after staying late, he found out that he made well over the money he needed for not only the coffee ingredients, but enough to pay for his bills as well. I ended up with a hundred dollar raise. My step dad would often join me onstage, playing the lead parts and singing the background vocals. Those nights are fun.

"Percy, better hurry, or you'll be late!" My mom shouts as I walk down the stairs.

"I'm right here mom. And the coffee shop is a three minute walk away." I say, laughing a little. Both me and my mom are workaholics, but not for the money. Ever since she married Poseidon, we never had to worry about it. He's a carpenter, so he makes good money. He does music as a hobby, and nothing else. But he had the heart to teach me, so that counts as love in my book.

"Alright, well, get going anyway. You don't want to be fired, do you?" No I don't. I love that job. It's the only place I can have peace of mind, other than home. People at school tend to pick on me, mostly because I never fight back. But also, they hate my choice of music. I'm the only one at my school who listens to the older stuff, other than the teachers.

"Alright mom, I'll be back at the same time. You and dad going out tonight?" Yes, I ask before hand. It's so I know if I'm alone when I get home or not.

"Yes. Going out for dinner. We'll be back about an hour after you come home. No parties, okay?" That's a little joke between us. When ever my pain in the ass for a step dad, not Poseidon, was gone, my mother would go out into town. She'd always say " _no parties Percy"_ as she'd leave. At the time, I wouldn't dare have a party. Hell, I still wouldn't have a party. But that's beside the point. The point is it's just a little joke between me and my mom.

"I won't mom. Have a good date." I say as I walk out the door. Well, off to work I go.

Annabeth

I don't know why Thalia brought me here. She knows I prefer bigger coffee houses than small ones. I don't care if this place expanded twice because of some singer-songwriter who, "Has a voice like an angel and the skills of John Denver on acoustic guitar." Thalia's words, not mine.

"Come on girl. Smile and get a coffee. He'll be here soon, then you'll be thanking me. If I wasn't taken, I'd be all over him." She says, a dreamy look on her face. It's funny, she rarely gets that look. She's a punk chick, and she tries to hid her soft side. She does a good job, unless it's this kid who is a little younger then her. But apparently he is just right for me.

"Fine. But don't thing I'll enjoy it." I say as I go and order a white chocolate mocha, my usual at every coffee house.

Now, don't get me wrong. There is nothing wrong with small coffee houses. In fact, my mother owns one. But I like the bigger ones because it means I can avoid people by hiding in a corner. Yes, big crowds scare me, in big or small places.

"Here's your mocha miss. Enjoy." The manager says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Have a good day." I say, returning the smile. I walk back to my table, sipping my coffee. Wow, this place may not be that bad. Good service, really good coffee. I may just start coming here more often.

"Here he is girl. Isn't he good looking?" Thalia says, looking at the small stage. I look up, and damn near died. This kids is a god, I swear. Messy jet black hair, leather jacket that shows off his sea blue eyes, and ripped jeans that show a little rebellion in him. In other words, he is hot!

"I told you." I could only nod at her words. She did tell me so, and now I'm entranced by him. Just by looking at him!

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Mr. Percy Jackson to the stage." The crowd goes wild as he walks up the stairs, stopping to give himself a round of applause. He laughs before scanning the crowd. His eyes then rest on me. Was it me, or did they seem to glow when he saw me?

* * *

 **Good place to stop. Like it, hate it? Let me know please. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Who is that girl in the back? She is beautiful. Long, blond hair, beautiful stormy grey eyes, and a nice dress that high lights those features. What a knockout.

"Thank you all for coming," I say into the mic, "this first one is an oldie but a goody. Written by John Denver, called "Annie's song." I take a deep breath and start playing the familiar melody.

 _"You fill up my senses_

 _Like a night in the forest_

 _Like the mountains in spring time_

 _Like a walk in the rain_

 _Like a storm in the desert_

 _Like a sleepy blue ocean_

 _You fill up my senses_

 _Come fill me again_

 _Come, let me love you_  
 _Let me give my life to you_  
 _Let me drown in your laughter_  
 _Let me die in your arms_  
 _Let me lay down beside you_  
 _Let me always be with you_  
 _Come, let me love you_  
 _Come love me again_

 _Let me give my life to you_  
 _Come, let me love you_  
 _Come love me again_

 _You fill up my senses_  
 _Like a night in a forest_  
 _Like the mountains in springtime_  
 _Like a walk in the rain_  
 _Like a storm in the desert_  
 _Like a sleepy blue ocean_  
 _You fill up my senses_  
 _Come fill me again"_

The crowd claps, and I smile. It's a rush to preform, which is one reason I love playing. I look back to the girl in the back, who's clapping, but also looking at me. Is she single? I've got to know. I don't know about me, but her eyes glowed the second she saw me.

"Thank you everyone. I'm going to take five, then come at you with an original. Hope you like it." I say before setting my guitar in the case and going to order a coffee. Maybe I can get away with talking to her for a few minutes, at best.

"Here's your usual Percy." The manager says, handing me an almond breve, my signature drink.

"Thanks Zeus. Say, who's that girl in the back with Thalia?" Yes, I know her though my cousin, Nico. Good punk gal. A little on the strange side, but who isn't though?

"No clue. Talk to her man." He says before going into the back. Talk to her, huh?

Annabeth

My god, I think I'm in love. He's perfect in every way. From his looks to his playing to his singing. Is he single? No, someone like that has to have a girlfriend.

"So girl, what did I tell you?" Thalia asks, a sly grin on her face. What is she planning? Or seeing that I'm not?

"You told me so. Happy?" I say, my voice about two octaves too high. Thalia laughs as my face gets a bright shade of red. Just great.

"I don't know about her, but I am." A voice says behind me. I turn around to see none other than... Percy Jackson!

"Mind if I sit down?" He asks. I nod, being unable to speak. No other boy has made me like this. So what's the difference with this one then? I mean, sure he's cute. Okay, he's beyond cute. But I've seen musicians play before. Whats the difference with him?

"So, what's your name sweetie?" He asks me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um...I'm..." Great, English has failed me. That never, ever happens.

"She's Annabeth Percy. Fifteen years old from California, and single." Thalia answers for me. But WHY DID SHE MENTION I WAS SINGLE! I SHOULD KILL HER FOR THAT!

"She is? Well, in that case, would you like to go out Annabeth?" Wait, what?

* * *

 **Shorter chapter than the first. What you think? R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

Did he just seriously ask me out on a date? No, no, he must have meant something entirely different. Or maybe not, because he's still waiting for me to answer.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?" I ask, nervously. He chuckles, which is so goddamn cute, it should be illegal.

"Sure. I simply asked if you would like to go on a date with me. Say, Friday night?" Oh my gad, he did ask me out! WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY?! Luckily, Thalia has my back.

"She'd love to. Pick her up at eight thirty. I'll have my cousin get her ready." Oh god, not Silena ! Don't get me wrong, shes's a good chick to hang around with, but she is a total girly-girl. I can't believe she and Thalia are related, because Thalia will just throw on black and call it good. But Silena takes thirty minutes to pick a dress, ten to apply make-up, and five just to look at herself in the mirror.

"Great. I hate to talk and run, but I've got three more numbers to preform. You girls are staying, right?" Luckily, I found my voice before Thalia could.

"Of course we are. Wouldn't miss it." I say, my voice now three octaves higher, causing me to blush like a mad woman. But if he noticed, and I sure hope he doesn't, he says nothing.

"Great. Annabeth, if it's not to much trouble, may I walk you home? Maybe get to know you a little better?" This can't be happening. Nothing like this ever happens to me.

"No problem at all." I say, with a smile on my face. He returns my smile, with one that if it was any brighter, it would blind me. No joke, his smile is that bright. But is also takes up his entire face, somehow making him even more cuter than should he already is.

"Alright. Enjoy the show." He says with a gleam in his eye. Oh, this just maybe my lucky day. At least I hope it is. Please God, let it be my lucky day. This one I actually like. Luke, my ex-boyfriend, was nice for a while. But he later ended up like all the other boys I dated. An ass without a heart or a soul. Again, please let him be different.

Percy

So, I talked to her, and not only scored a date, but also got an okay to walk her home. Life seems pretty damn good right now. Now, I have the difficult task of preforming to the crowd.

"Alright. Thank you all for being so wonderful. This one, I wrote back when I first started playing, back in nineteen hundred and ninety eight," They laugh at the joke, "It's called, _"Howlin wind."_ Enjoy. I wrote this for a piano to play, but the owner didn't get it yet. I dabble a little. Here goes nothing.

"On come the waves, on this rainy night

Memories of you are stronger than before

As I look out to see the storm, I wonder  
Why did you leave me, when you know that  
Our love, had just only begun to bloom

Baby listen to howlin wind  
See the waves bash on the beach  
Listen to my breaking heart  
Baby as you slowly walk away

Come the dark clouds, clouding my mind  
As the thunder starts to roar, making me  
Remember when we kissed in the rain  
But now that day, seems to pass her by

Baby listen to the howlin wind  
See the waves bash on the beach  
Listen to my breaking heart  
Baby as you slowly walk away

Rain falling down, refreshing those thoughts  
As my tears fall down much like tonights rain  
Why baby, did you leave my arms  
When you know I love you, so, so much

Baby listen to the howlin wind  
See the waves bash on the beach  
Listen to my breaking heart  
As you slowly walk away

Gone is the sun, dark is here to stay  
That's all I've known, since you left me in the dark  
But I know the sun is there, behind these dark clouds  
And I know, I'll see the sun, someday soon

So baby listen to the howlin wind  
See the waves bash on the beach  
And listen to my breaking heart  
As you slowly walk away  
As slowly walk away from me."

* * *

 **Good place to stop. Been trying to figure a way to end this, but the song kinda did it for me. Lol. The song is an** **original. Read and review!**


End file.
